


We Will Always Have The Acherus

by Wez_Waij



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Number of cameos from people you might find on the Acherus, Or in the related zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wez_Waij/pseuds/Wez_Waij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thassarian and Koltira meet up for a few hours sometime before the events that take place at Andorhal. Set in a slightly AU universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Always Have The Acherus

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anyone or anything in this story.
> 
> Not beta’d. So if you spot anything bad, please tell me and I’ll try to fix it.
> 
> This is set in my weird AU where all freed death knights are still members of the Ebon Blade. They just get loaned out to the factions for tasks and stuff.
> 
> Plot? What plot? I think this is mainly about porn. And I am sorry and feel ashamed about this fact.

When stepping through a death gate there is always a prolonged moment of peace and an almost complete sense of oblivion, as if nothing truly mattered anymore and you no longer had an awareness of self. A moment of limbo before the second gate answered the first, connecting and spitting the traveller out at their destination in a rush of sensations as everything snapped back into being. 

Striding through his Death Gate with his minion Lurid a close step behind, Thassarian slowed his pace to survey the flight deck of the Acherus.

A number of knights were rushing around carrying messages or items and the flight master Grimwing, a ghoul who had above average ghoul intelligence and had somehow managed to retain a personality, was gesturing animatedly at a troll death knight and plotting out a flight path, while the bone gryphons rattled restlessly on their perches behind them. 

As with most of the undead, Death knights didn’t need to breathe unless they wanted to talk, but there was something truly pleasurable about taking a deep breath. Thassarian could feel his whole body relax, shoulders loosening, as he released the breath slowly.

He always felt slightly on edge around the living, feeling as if they were watching and judging his every move, as if waiting for him to start attacking people uncontrollably. Being back amongst others like himself, those who understood and experienced the many issues of undeath and were not afraid of him was a refreshing thing after weeks away.

Standing by the entrance of the Acherus proper was Siouxie the Banshee, who seemed to be berating Squire Edwards for something. The wight was cowering away from her angry gestrues while nodding eagerly at what she was saying.

Thassarian waited until Edwards has scampered off through the large doorway and out of sight before approaching Siouxie.

“Can’t get any decent work done around here. Not with all these incompetent helpers around.” Siouxie lamented as soon as she saw Thassarian. “Helpers, pah. That’s completely the wrong word.”

Thassarian hummed nonchalantly in response. He had always found Squire Edwards a hard working individual, but he wasn’t about to get into an argument with the banshee. 

“Speaking about work, do you know where Darion is at the moment? I received a summons from him.”

“Last I was aware; he was meeting with Highlord Fordring and Adrine Towhide in the War Room.”

Thassarian nodded and started to move away before pausing. “Adrine Towhide?” he asked puzzled. It was not a name he had heard before.

Siouxie held out her right hand and inspected her nails, seeming to ignore Thassarian entirely before sighing. “Adrine Towhide. A female Tauren from the Cenarion Circle. I believe she’s one of the druids planning to set up a camp in the Western Plaguelands. Now anything else you need clarifying, or can I get back to work?” 

Thassarian nodded his thanks and moved on before he annoyed Siouxie too much. She had a hair trigger temper and was known for inflicting nasty and unique punishments on those who exasperate her.

***

Thassarian knocked on the large door before waiting a moment. Receiving no acknowledgement, he shrugged to himself and stepping inside. Hopefully Darion wouldn’t mind him interrupting the meeting.

The war room was where battles and troop deployments were planned out in advance. It was a large room with a sizable table taking up the floor in the middle. Currently the table was covered in a number of maps. Standing around it poised over the maps was Darion as well as Highlord Tirion Fordring and a female Tauren, presumable the Adrine Towhide that Siouxie had mentioned. 

None of them had noticed Thassarian entering the room, seemingly engrossed in their discussions over the maps. Darion finally looked up when Thassarian cleared his throat. 

For once Darion wasn’t wearing his concealing helmet, but Thassarian could see it resting on one of the smaller tables lining the edges of the room. Darion seemed to have an unhealthy attachment to wearing the helmet outside of battles. Thassarian didn’t want to analyse it too much. After all they had all picked strange quirks and habits in undeath. But he couldn’t help but notice that when it was just Darion and the Ebon Blade death knights, he would take the helmet off. However, when others were around, Darion often refuse to remove it, hiding within. Either that or he started to pretend to be someone else. The Ebon Watcher indeed. That had fooled no one.

“Ah Thassarian, thank you for responding so quickly. You didn’t have to rush if you were in the middle of something. I thought I wrote that in the summons.” Darion absentmindedly shuffled some of the maps, handing one to Towhide.

Thassarian shrugged from where he was hanging back near the door, not wanting to intrude too much on the meeting. “Truthfully Mograine you gave me a legitimate reason to escape an uncomfortable situation.”

“Really?” Darion walked over, looking mildly concerned. “Anything I should be aware of?”

“Family matters, Sir.”

When Thassarian had received Darion’s letter he had been staying at his sister’s house in Stormwind. Truthfully he would have preferred staying at an inn or a spare sleeping cell within the guards barracks and to just visit Leryssa occasionally when his duties and her work allowed for it. But she wouldn’t hear of it, stating that she had the room and how silly it would be for her brother to stay anywhere else.

But matters had become even more awkward when Leryssa had sprung the surprise on Thassarian that she had become engaged and introduced him to her fiancé. Who had seemed alarmed by his presence and downright uneasy around Lurid, although he had tried not to show it.

Darion’s summons had been a bit vague on the reasons behind it, but Thassarian had jumped on the opportunity to leave. Maybe time apart will help both himself and his sister’s fiancé to get used to the situation and the idea of each other.

Really Thassarian knew he should be grateful for still having a family member alive who was willing to acknowledge him. Family was a touchy subject for most death knights for one reason or another. Many of the Ebon Blade had either lost their entire family or found that their living families didn’t want them around or just couldn’t handle facing the fact that their loved ones had become death knights. Many families preferred to remember them as they had been alive and didn’t want to deal with the reality of the situation. 

All the more reasons as to why Leryssa was special, with her ability to see her old brother within him. She tried so hard to include him in her life now, sending letters and invites to him frequently. Thassarian was aware that he should give her back more than he did for all her efforts, but he found it hard and he felt guilty. Not that he knew how to tell her why or explain the feeling coherently enough to satisfy her or even himself.

After a pause Darion spoke up. “I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the Alliances plans relating to the Plaguelands, if they have progressed further than last time. I would like it if we could co-ordinate our actions in reclaiming and cleansing the land.” He gestured over to where Tirion and Towhide were quietly talking, indicating that he wanted Thassarian to join them.

****

Thassarian left the room, grateful to be escaping from having to contribute to future decisions. As he had been told often when he was younger, Thassarian was a follower. It had angered him at the time, destroying his future dreams of being a commander in the army. But years later he had come to the realisation that commanding was difficult and stressful, and he much preferred the simplicity of following orders. That made for a much easier life.

Having escaped he didn’t actually have anything to do in the Acherus. He could just journey back to Stormwind. Or he could stay for a while longer. He knew Koltira often spent his off duty periods here rather than in the Undercity and it had been some time since they’d had the opportunity to see each other. The only question was where Koltira actually was. Probably in a less crowded area. Having had to spend long periods amongst a number of people, Thassarian knew that Koltira would be craving some time away from others. But he doubted he would find Koltira in one of the small sleep cells. The elf preferred open spaces when he had the choice.

Pondering this, Thassarian started wondering around the least occupied areas of the Acherus, exchanging nods with those he passed.

Eventually he started to hear a faint sound and continued down the corridors, following the sound as it became stronger and more melodic.

Eventually Thassarian found himself in one of the corridors that wrapped around the outside wall of the Acherus, and contained windows. Perched on one of the high window ledges, legs dangling down outside, was Koltira, looking out eastward over the ocean. He was humming to himself, a creepy sounding tune made even more so by the reverb all death knights were inflicted with.

Attempting to be quiet, Thassarian walked up to where Koltira was resting, but one of the elf’s ears twitched at the combined sound of Lurid’s bones rattling and Thassarian’s plate boots on the floor. Reaching the window, Thassarian wrapped his arms around Koltira, feeling the elf lean back against Thassarian’s body, completely unsurprised. 

Thassarian sighed, finally feeling content. They hadn’t seen each other for weeks and until now Thassarian had been trying not to think about it, but he had missed Koltira’s company. Moodiness and all.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be back for another two weeks.” Murmured Koltira, arching his neck back and smiling slightly up at Thassarian.

Looking down at Koltira’s face, Thassarian felt a wave of lust rush through him. He had really missed his elf. 

“Darion recalled me early. “Catching the tip of Koltira’s left ear with a quick nip, Thassarian continued. “He wanted a report on the Alliance before committing to plans with the Argent Crusade and the Cenarion Circle. I’m surprised he didn’t ask the same for you for the horde.”

Bending his head forward, Thassarian placed a firm bit to Koltira’s neck, and then soothed the pain with some lingering kisses.

Koltira emitted a breathless sound. “Perhaps you are forgetting I’m stationed in the Undercity to keep watch on the Banshee Queen. Hardly the active centre of the Horde.” With a sigh he reached up to grasp Thassarian’s hair lightly while tipping his head to the side, increasing Thassarian’s access to his neck. “I imagine we’ll be seeing Croc Scourgebane around, I believe he was the one currently posted in Orgrimmar.”

Pressing one last kiss to his neck, Thassarian tightened his grip on Koltira, pulling him backwards off the ledge, causing the elf to flail around momentarily and his legs to drag uselessly before he managed to set them properly on the floor. Koltira laughed in both shock and delight, a sound Thassarian loved, even more for its rarity, before twisting to face Thassarian and push him hard into the corridor wall with a fierce kiss.

Trapped against the wall, Thassarian felt himself losing his senses, concentrating only on the elf pinning him. 

But Lurid broke through the moment, moaning unhappily off to the side, just before a gnome death knight walked around the corner, pausing at the sight of him before releasing a whistle and laughing at them.

Thassarian could feel himself cringing from embarrassment at being caught. But Koltira just raised an eyebrow at the other.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” he said in a disproving voice, as if the gnome had not just found them in a compromising position.

Thassarian shook his head. Koltira was never embarrassed in these situations. Sometimes he wondered if it was an elf thing.

Their fellow death knight just raised an eyebrow back at them, unwilling to be intimidated, grinning. “Don’t you have somewhere you yourselves should be hmm?”

Koltira grabbed Thassarian’s hand and lead him away, laughter following them as they went. 

Koltira took them through the quick route to the Sleeping quarters, opened a door and pushed Thassarian inside first. Lurid, who had been following his master as always, got the door shut in his skull. Groaning in annoyance, he settled beside the door, to wait until his master reappeared.

***

The room was a basic sleeping quarters for two knights, a small room with two beds on either side. There were stands and chests for the storage of runeblades and armour.

No one owned these rooms, they were sleeping cells that anyone could use when needed. The undead had no need to sleep as the living did, but those that retained their intelligence, such as the death knights, did need to rest their minds every week or so. Most would do this by faking sleep; lying down in a dark room, and allowing their bodies to relax while closing their eyes for a few hours. 

If they didn’t rest occasionally they would become more erratic in their actions and irritable in their moods before deteriorating further, eventual losing their minds completely. In some ways this could be as much of an issue as the blood lust death knights were inflicted with. But as long as they rested and killed periodically, there were little problems.

Of course, the meeting Thassarian had come from would eventually see to the lessening of the numerous mindless undead found milling around in the lands the Acherus floated above, which were currently the main killable target for the death knights stationed here. Thassarian did wonder what they would do once the area was clear. Maybe the Acherus will have to be moved to a more war torn and conflicted area.

Koltira had obviously claimed the room earlier. His armour was already placed on one of the stands and his runeblade Byfrost was leaning against the far wall.

Koltira flopped down onto one of the beds, lounging back to watch whilst Thassarian started the long process of taking off his armour and placing it carefully on the empty armour stand. Once down to the cloth clothes he wore underneath his armour, Thassarian sat down on the bed next to Koltira with a smile.

Koltira sat up and cupped Thassarian’s face, fingers stroking his beard. “Now, where were we?” he murmured before leaning closer and capturing Thassarian’s lips into a gentle kiss.

Thassarian ran his hands through Koltira’s long hair and deepened the kiss before moving one down to pull Koltira’s shirt up and rest a hand on his stomach, causing Koltira to squirm slightly. He couldn’t help but brush a finger lightly against one of Koltira’s nipples, smirking to himself as it harden and Koltira gasp against his mouth before wiggling some more.

Breaking the kiss and pushing Koltira down to lie flat, Thassarian gripped his shirt with both hands and pulled it up Koltira’s body, forcing him to lift his torso and body upwards in a pleasing undulating movement. 

Settling on top of the elf, he leaned over to place a quick biting kiss to Koltira’s lips, Thassarian then dropped down to lick one of his nipples, enjoying the sharp high pitched sound Koltira made in back of his throat, while his hands trailed down tracing the glowing blue tattoos, coming to a stop at the top Koltira’s pants.

“Ah ah ah.” Koltira whispered, capturing Thassarian’s hands. “Fair’s fair, you have to let me have my turn.” With that Koltira sat up again, forcing Thassarian to perch back on his heels.

With an impish smile, Koltira reached down between Thassarian’s legs and rubbed the fabric before squeezing the engorged flesh found there, causing Thassarian to buck against him with a whine.

Chuckling at the noise and the slack expression on Thassarian’s face, Koltira made short work in removing the human’s shirt and opening the ties on his pants, slipping his hand inside laughing.

Thassarian couldn’t help but thrust against Koltira’s hand a few times before making a disproving sound and pulling the elf’s hand out. Stepping off the bed, Thassarian quickly pull off his pants before turning back on Koltira. Grabbing Koltira by the legs, he yanked him half off the bed, before peeling off the elf’s trousers too.

Finally both of them were naked, and after another bruising kiss Thassarian flipped Koltira back onto the bed completely, enjoying the bounce of his body made against the mattress and the quickly supressed surprise on Koltira’s face at all the man-handling. Quickly Thassarian climbed on top of Koltira, laying down over his legs and mouthing at his hip and the crease in his thigh.

A few moments of this had Koltira weaving his hands in Thassarian’s hair to try and redirect his attention to where Koltira wanted it most.

With a smile, Thassarian complied, wrapping a hand around the base of Koltira’s cock and mouthing the tip before slowly sinking down until he could feel his throat burn. After a pause, he slid back up and licked around the head, collecting the gathering liquid before repeating the motion.

Koltira started to whimper and tug Thassarian’s hair upwards. After a few more repeats Thassarian allowed himself to be brought up, dragging his body against Koltira’s in a slow glide before settling his weight completely on top of the elf, only to change his mind and slide off to the side. This position allowed Thassarian’s cock to rub against Koltira’s thigh and for him to reach and stroke Koltira’s already slick cock.

With a gasp of pleasure Koltira bit sharply into Thassarian’s bottom lip, one of his fangs catching, causing blood to fill their mouths with the sweet coppery taste. He then swiped his tongue over the cut to collect the blood, smiling at Thassarian with a red smeared grin.

Thassarian retaliated, moving to gain access to Koltira’s neck and biting hard enough to leave red circles with his teeth imprints on the elf’s flesh, some oozing shallowly with blood.

This combined with Thassarian’s hand becoming rougher and speeding up resulted in Koltira digging his nails into Thassarian’s shoulder while arching his back sharply with a loud cry. 

Koltira’s hands scraped across the flesh of Thassarian’s back and shoulders, his sharp fingernails gouge into flesh and leaving welts, to help him cling with as much strength as he has. Thassarian trailed his lips down from Koltira’s neck and along his collar bone before dropping to his nipples, sucking hard. Hips bucking hard against Thassarian, Koltira let go of his shoulders to clutch at his own hair, whipping his head back and forth on the mattress, his hair starting to tangle and knot.

“That’s it, come one, come one.” Thassarian hissed, rocking his hips harder against Koltira’s thigh, before biting down on a nipple and pulling at it with his teeth.

This was the last sensation Koltira needed to push him over the edge. His release had him arching his body, shoulders pushing into the mattress with his face scrunched and looking almost in pain; eyes clenched shut, mouth open and gasping silently while he coating Thassarian’s hand in a flood of semen. Shuddering though the aftershocks, he had one hand fisted tight in his own hair while the other was back to clutching onto Thassarian’s bloody shoulder. 

Shudders still wracking his body, Koltira opened his eyes and gazed at Thassarian with an almost loving look, something no one who knew the elf would believe him capable of producing. Thassarian had to force himself to stop moving against Koltira’s leg, least he spend himself before he wished, feeling his cock throb and twitch violently.

Pressing a kiss to Koltira’s bloody mouth, Thassarian sat up and grasped Koltira’s hips, smearing one lean hip with come, while tugging at the elf to encourage Koltira to flip over onto his front. This had the added benefit of denying him the ability to further claw Thassarian’s back, which was throbbing in exquisite pain.

Pushing Koltira down flat to the mattress when he attempted to move onto his hands and knees, Thassarian maneuverer him to draw up onto his knees only by yanking Koltira’s hips up, watching as Koltira splayed his legs wide.

Leaning his weight against Koltira’s legs, Thassarian patted Koltira’s arse fondly, before brushing the wet tips of his fingers lightly long the crease, catching and rubbing against his hole.

Koltira shuddered slightly, emitting a muffled moan into the pillow and Thassarian watched as his ring fluttered and clenched against his fingers. Circling them slowly, he had to chuckle as Koltira whined and pushed back against the pressure.

Much to Koltira’s vocal annoyance, Thassarian then got up and rummaged through one of his armours pouches, returning quickly to his previous position with a small vial of oil. Coating his fingers quickly, he pushed one finger slowly into the tight heat, kissing a buttock. Feeling Koltira relax against the intrusion, he added a second finger, moving them around to stretch the muscles. 

Koltira started to shake as Thassarian added a third.

“Ready?” Thassarian panted, wanting nothing more than to sink into Koltira.

Koltira grunted, pushing his hips up and backwards against Thassarian’s fingers. “Do it!”

Withdrawing his fingers resulted in a squelching sound which made Thassarian chuckle and Koltira turned to glare at him before pushing his face down into the pillow and digging his fingers into the mattress with a groan of frustration.

With a slap to Koltira ass which resulted in a grumble, Thassarian quickly slicked his own cock and positioned it against Koltira. Wrapping his hands around Koltira’s hips, he gave a slight push but with not enough force to penetrate and then moved his hips back, as Koltira gasped into his pillow. Repeating the action to tease both himself and Koltira, Thassarian watched fondly as Koltira pushed his face away from the pillow with teeth clenched to snarl at him.

“For the Lights sake, Thass.” Koltira's voice stuttered as Thassarian did it once more, but after a strained “Please.” From the elf, Thassarian finally stopped teasing them both and pushed steadily into Koltira’s body with a relieved groan, feeling Koltira arch his back and hiss at the suddenness and the resulting conflicted sensation of pleasure and pain.

Fully sheathed, Thassarian silently gasped at the pressure, leaning forward and pressing his forehead into Koltira’s back. Pausing slightly to give himself a moment to gain control, Thassarian tightened his grip on Koltira’s hips, holding Koltira still as the elf tried to grind his body against him. 

Slowly Thassarian pulled out and then nudged slowly in, keeping it gentle at first before getting then faster with less care. 

Koltira pushed back, grunting as each thrust tried to press him back down into the bed as it became more forceful. He eventually managed to brace himself onto his hands for better support and leverage.

Thassarian swiped his tongue against Koltira’s back, tasting sweat and blood as he moved into Koltira over and over again. 

Thassarian reached around to touch the elf’s renewed erection, causing Koltira to clench hard at the unexpected touch, pulling a grunt out of Thassarian’s mouth at the exquisite sensation and pressure. It proved too much after all the teasing and waiting and Thassarian bucked violently, curling forcefully around Koltira even as he pulled the elf’s body towards him, hand convulsing around Koltira painfully.

The sharp pleasure made everything seem soft and white, unreal and dreamlike, sounds coming from far off. Thassarian had to take a few minutes to recover from his orgasm, holding his position as he gradually become aware again of the world.

Koltira was shifting desperately beneath Thassarian, pushing up against his softening cock and then back down against the bed, while producing a high pitched whine. Thassarian pulled out gently and tried to sooth Koltira, running his hands firmly down Koltira’s back. 

“Come on, turn over.”

Koltira moved in jerks and turned onto his back with help, unable to stop his hips from jerking against the cool air. 

Thassarian placed his mouth on the tip of Koltira’s cock. 

Koltira grabbed sharply at Thassarian’s head, pulling on his hair and with a strangled whined. “No, no, wait, wait.”

Thassarian pulled back to look up at Koltira, unable to help but dart his tongue out quickly over the cock in front of him, and that was when Koltira came unexpectedly all over his face. 

Thassarian sat up startled while Koltira covered his face with his hands, groaning with a combination of pleasure and embarrassment.

Chuckling, Thassarian wiped at his face before smearing it along Koltira’s thigh. Koltira peers up at him from between his fingers, a tentative smile appearing on his lips.

“Sorry.”

Shaking his head with a smile, Thassarian grabbed at the discarded blankets which had been pushed to the bottom of the bed, using them to further clean himself and Koltira up, before carefully settling down beside Koltira on the bed. Wrapping his arms around Koltira, he sighed, pushing his face into Koltira’s hair.

They were still for a little while, pressed together on the small bed when Koltira groaned unhappily, tugging at Thassarian’s shoulder. “I’m lying in the wet spot. I’m not staying in this bed. Let’s move over to the other one.”

Thassarian looked at Koltira, who was covered in drying come and blood, and then down at the bed beneath them, covered in the same, the sheets tangled away from the mattress, and then across the room at the other bed, clean and neatly made.

“You have made a mess of it.” Thassarian agreed deadpanned, struggling not to laugh.

Koltira whacked Thassarian. “’I’ve’ made a mess of it? I had help.”

After moving over to the clean bed, they settled back down and drifted off peacefully.

****

As they walked towards the flight deck, Koltira turned slightly towards Thassarian. “Do you know where you are to be sent next? Or will they be keeping you in Stormwind for the time being?”

Thassarian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I hope I get sent somewhere else. Staying in Stormwind for so long makes me feel… restless.”

“But it lets you talk to your sister.” Koltira sent Thassarian a small smile.

“True. Still, the Alliance are planning to send troops into Western Plaguelands to help the Argent Crusade and Cenarion Circle in their plans with eradicating the undead. I’ve been sitting in on a number of their meeting, giving them advice. Hopefully I will be sent along with their troops.”

Koltira hummed thoughtfully. “Why would they do that? There’s plenty of Death Knights serving the Alliance up here at the moment. I thought the whole point of you being sent to Stormwind was to act as an ambassador for us with the Alliance.”

“I serve as they need me. I just hate standing around talking.” Thassarian grumbled, pulling a light laugh out of Koltira.

“That’s basically what I have to do in the Undercity.” Koltira admitted with a rueful smile. “That and relay messages back and forth between the Dark Lady and Darion. I am a messenger. Not what I envisioned my life, or unlife, being.”

Walking out into the open flight deck to the bone gryphons, Koltira turned around to face Thassarian. Thassarian stroked Koltira’s face, uncaring of the others on the flight deck watching. He then took a step back, looking Koltira up and down.

“Till next time we’re both home.” Thassarian smiled. “If I do get sent up here with the Alliance forces, it might be quite soon.”

Koltira tipped his head back slightly and smiled in return. “I will look forward to that. We could meet up here every night. Compared to our normal situation, that will make us spoilt.” Darting forward Koltira quickly kissed Thassarian on the corner of his mouth. “I can’t imagine the Dark Queen will be happy to allow the Alliance all the glory in events right next to her lands without at least some input. It will be interesting to see what happens.”

Thassarian quickly grasped Koltira around the waist and pulled them together in a deep kiss. Breaking off, he stepped back allowing Koltira to mount the skeleton gryphon. 

With a quick wave and smile, Koltira nudged the gryphon into the air to start the journey back to the Undercity. 

Thassarian leaned against the wall and watched until Koltira was no longer in sight and sighed. He had best go speak with Darion on last time to see if he needed anything else before hearthing back to Stormwind.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I get the horrible feeling Sylvanas still kidnaps Koltira in my ‘Happy’ AU? Brain, what are you doing?


End file.
